Talks, Weddings, & Babies
by KayluhhxMuhhrie
Summary: First there are talks. Then there are weddings. Finally there are babies. Not epilogue compliant. Main pairing is Fred/Hermione but there is some mentioning of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, and Katie/Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter nor am I making a profit off my stories.

**Talks, Weddings, & Families**

Of all the things that Ron was, stupid was definitely not one of them. He was in fact, a very intelligent and observant person. And one of his most favorite observation subjects was members of his own family during the holidays. This particular holiday, Christmas to be exact, was turning out to be very informative.

He didn't miss a single glance that passed between them. Nor the loving looks when their skin 'accidentally' made contact. Nor the looks of desire every time they looked at the mistletoe. Finally, after they had finished decorating the tree, Ron followed his brother into the kitchen.

Knowing that Ron was behind him, Fred just sighed. He wasn't sure of how much his brother saw what was going on between him and his ex-girlfriend but he was sure that he would not be happy with it. So when four little words came out of his mouth, Fred nearly collapsed with shock.

"Do you love her?"

It took Fred a moment to recollect himself before he turned to face his younger brother. "W-W-What are you talking about Ron?"

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them. I've seen the way you two look at each other, the way you react when you guys touch accidentally, the look in your eyes when you watched mum but up the mistletoe. It's obvious that you care about her and she you."

Fred just stood there in shock, listening to the words that came out of his brother's mouth. Never did Fred ever think that Ron would be ok with this. Ron was infamous for his jealous streak and his temper and usually never let anyone get within ten feet of Hermione without turning beet red. Fred couldn't help but comment on this.

"Has Luna confounded you again? Or were you messing around with her Potions again?" Ron couldn't help but laugh. "No, neither of those things happened. But she has had quite the effect on me and I figured it was about time for me to cut the strings, so to speak. So let me ask again…Do. You. Love. Her?"

Fred didn't hesitate for a moment as he spilled his heart out to Ron. "Yes Ron, I do. Every time I see her face, my heart begins to beat so fast that I sometimes think it will beat its way right through my chest. Her smile makes my whole body tingle with desire. Her eyes, my God, her eyes; they are like pools. Little beautiful honey brown pools that expose the very depths of her soul. Everything about her is like Christmas morning to me. What the hell are you laughing at Ron? I'm sitting here, pouring my soul out to you and you're laughing?!?!?!"

It took Ron a moment to compose himself before answering his brother. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you've probably haven't had the guts to tell Hermione this yet. So instead, you've decided to tell me. So now, what are you going to do now?"

"Ummmm…have a cup of tea" Fred said while holding up a teacup. Ron walked over to his brother, took the cup from him, and pushed him towards the doorway of the family room. "You are going to go in there and express to her how you feel. And you are going to do it now!"

Ron pushed Fred as hard as he could and Fred went flying into the family room. Everyone looked at him quizzically, Hermione especially. Fred took a deep breath and looked Hermione square in the eyes. She was kneeling in front of the Christmas tree playing with Harry's godson Teddy. Fred smiled at Hermione before crossing the room, gripping her on her upper arms, pulling her up so that she was standing, and giving her a kiss that made her knees weak. After breaking the kiss, Fred and Hermione smiled at each other as their friends and family around them clapped and cheered at the very happy couple.

_**One Year Later**_

Hermione paced nervously back and forth in the tiny room at the back of the chapel. Never in her life had she ever been as nervous as she currently was, not even when she took her OWLs and her NEWTs. As she made her fiftieth journey across the room, a soft knock was heard at her door and Ginny poked her head in.

"Hey Hermione. They're almost ready for you," Ginny said as she walked into the room and grabbed her soon-to-be-sister-in-law's hands. Ginny was wearing a strapless gold dress with lace over the silk material. The flower pattern in the lace was similar to Hermione's dress.

Hermione's dress was white with lace designs on the bodice and all over the edge of her train and her skirt. She had lace sleeves that covered her shoulders and a veil resting around her pile of curls on the top of her head.

Hermione smiled nervously at Ginny and said, "Were you this nervous when you and Harry got married?" Ginny just smiled and said, "Of course I was. Every woman gets nervous on her wedding day."

Before Hermione could say something back to Ginny, another knock on the door was heard. Hermione called out a soft come in and Ron entered the room.

"Ginny, Fleur is looking for you. She said she needs your help getting Victoire in her dress."

Ginny nodded and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "See you out there," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear before scurrying out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for what seemed like ages before Hermione stood up and placed her arms around Ron. Ron returned Hermione's embrace and kissed her on the temple. Looking up at Ron, Hermione gave him a watery smile and said, "Thank you Ron. For everything."

Ron smiled and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Anytime Mione. You deserve the best and even though at one time I wished it was me, I know now that you needed someone like Fred all along."

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on Ron's cheek. "Y'know Ron, I've been doing some thinking…"

"What's new there?"

Hermione silenced Ron with a glare and continued. "Since my parents were killed during the war, I was wondering if you give do the honor of walking down the aisle and giving me away," Hermione looked down at the floor as she finished her sentence. "I've already asked Harry to do it as well and he has agreed. I wanted to ask you too because you both are my best friends."

Ron couldn't help tear up at Hermione's request. He knelt in front of Hermione, took her hands in his own and kissed her knuckles. "Hermione, I would be completely honored to walk you down the aisle and give you away," he said, his voice full of emotion.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. She threw her arms around him and held him close. They stayed like this until Harry opened the door. "Hermione, its time," he said.

Hermione let Ron go and stood up. Taking a deep breath, Hermione thanked the Gods that Ginny and Luna had sense enough to use a waterproof charm on her make-up. She looked at Harry and smiled. She beckoned him over to her and once he reached her, she engulfed him in a hug. Harry hugged her back and said, "You look so beautiful Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Harry and put her arms around both Ron and Harry. "Thank you, Harry. Well this is it, the last of the Golden Trio finally getting married. Merlin, what am I going to do without you two," she said letting out a small laugh that barely masked her sob.

"Oh Hermione, we'll always be there for you. Don't forget, we're all family now. Well, at least we will be if we get you to the front of the chapel," Harry said with a laugh. "Now come on, if I don't get you out there soon, Ginny and Molly will skin me alive."

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Fred stood at the front of the church, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He couldn't believe that this day had finally come. He was finally going to marry the witch of his dreams. Just as he went to shift his weight again, George clapped his hand on Fred's shoulder.

"If you keep that up little bro, you're gonna leave a permanent mark in the floor," George said, his voice full of amusement at his twin brother's nervousness. Just as Fred was about to respond, the piano player struck up a chord and everyone's attention was turned towards the back of the chapel.

First to walk through the door was Ginny, who was Hermione's maid of honor. She held a bouquet of white roses, red roses, and white calla lilies. Following Ginny was Luna, Ron's wife. She was in the same dress as Ginny and carried the same bouquet. She walked gracefully up the aisle and took her place next to Ginny.

The next people to walk down the aisle were four year old Teddy and three year old Victoire. Victoire was in a pretty little gold dress and was scattering white and red rose petal and white calla lily petals over the aisle way. Teddy was looking cute little tux with a silver vest. He was carrying the rings with a look of great concentration on his face. Once Teddy and Victoire reached the front of the aisle way, they broke off. Teddy went and stood in front of George while Victoire stood in front of Ginny.

Fred couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat when he heard the piano player start the wedding march. But all that vanished once he saw Hermione. She was walking down the aisle with Ron and Harry on either side of her. While Harry and Ron looked like they were struggling not to cry, Hermione looked quite calm and serene. She smiled at Fred once she reached the front of the room and was handed over to Fred by Harry and Ron.

A few minutes later, Fred and Hermione recited their vows and said those two little words. I do.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards and Witches, it my great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Adam Weasley," Kingsley said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Turn to your spouse and share your first kiss as man and wife."

Everyone in the chapel clapped as Fred and Hermione shared a passionate and searing kiss that showed promise for a lot of happiness to come.

_**Eleven Months Later**_

"FRED, YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN, I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND THEN MAKE YOU EAT IT FOR BREAKFAST!"

"B-B-But Mione, it isn't my fault that," Fred's statement was cut off by Hermione grabbing him by his shirt front and pulling his face down to hers.

"What in the name of Merlin do you mean that this," Hermione said in a deathly calm voice while gesturing to her large, protruding stomach, "is not your fault. I seem to remember quite vividly that this is yo…OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Fred held his wife's hand and whispered soothing words in her ear. Soon the contraction passed and Hermione was leaning against Fred, sobbing her eyes out. "I can't do this Fred. I'm not ready. Please, I can't do this," she said, leaning her head against Fred's chest.

Fred's heart nearly broke when he heard the begging tone in her voice. He just kissed her hair and shifted her so that he could climb behind her in the bed and rest her entire body on his. "Believe me my love, you're ready for this. You've read the books, seen the movies, and talked to just about every pregnant woman in the ward in the last two months. You can do this. Don't worry. I'll be right here with you the whole time"

Hermione turned to smile at Fred and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. A minute later, Katie Wood, wife of Oliver Wood and former chaser on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team, walked in and told Hermione six little words that she had been dying to hear.

"Hermione dear, it's time to push.

Twenty minutes later, the entire Weasley family and a few extras were out in the waiting room, awaiting news on the newest members of the Weasley clan. Molly particularly felt bad for her daughter-in-law because she knew it was hard delivering twins. A few moments later, Hermione's shrill voice could be heard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?"

Everyone looked at each other quizzically and could only wonder what that meant. About ten minutes later, their questions were answered when Fred burst through the door, tear tracks running down his face.

"Triplets. Hermione gave birth to triplets," Fred said excitedly. It took a moment for it to register with everyone but once it did, everyone was bouncing with excitement. The room got so loud that Molly had to stand on top of a table and whistle to get everyone's attention. Once it quiet, Molly spoke.

"Now that I can finally get Fred's attention, I'd like to ask him the names of my three new grandchildren," she said while smiling at Fred.

Fred smiled and said, "We ended up having two boys and a little girl. The boys are named Cameron Jaymes and Alexander Thomas. We named our little girl Cara Elizabeth." Everyone rushed around Fred again to offer their congratulations and while everyone was busy with Fred, Molly snuck off down the hall to see Hermione.

Upon entering the room, Molly teared up at seeing her beloved daughter-in-law lying exhausted in bed staring lovingly at her children. After a moment, Hermione sensed that she wasn't alone and turned her gaze away from her babies to look at her mother-in-law. "Molly," Hermione said hoarsely, "Come in here and see your new grandchildren." Molly swiftly crossed the room, placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, and then turned to see her grandbabies.

Molly couldn't help but start to sob when Alexander wrapped his hand aound the finger that she had stroked his cheek with. Hearing noises behind her, Molly turned to see her entire family trying to squeeze into the small room. Smiling at them all, she turned back to Cameron, Alexander, and Cara and knew that no matter what happened to them in this world, they would always have a great family to stand behind them and protect them.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little Fred/Hermione story. Read and Review please. And just so you all know, I check out the profiles of people who leave reviews or who add me to their favorite stories list, story alert list, favorite author, and whatever else that other little option is. Just thought I'd let y'all know that so that it might leave a bit of an incentive for people to read my stuff. =]


	2. Author's Note

So… I've been thinking about doing a sequel to 'TW&B' since I had such a nice time writing it. A lot of people seemed to enjoy the story and I would like to know who would like to see a sequel. Send me a review and in it send one of the following:

I would like to see a full length sequel.

I would like to see a sequel but just a one-shot should be enough

I don't want to see a sequel.

If I do write a full length sequel, it will be in Cara's POV. If it's a one shot sequel, then each kid will have a section based on their POV. I really would like to hear from everyone who reads my stories so please send me some info on whether or not I should do this.

Hugs & Kisses,

Nikki Massacure =]


	3. Update

**UPDATE!**

Okay first off…gotta announce my name change from Nikki Massacure to KayluhhxMuhhrie. Now onto business

So…I know I'm so completely horrible about updating but I have some good news for you my fans and readers…I am currently in the process of updating all of my stories. But that means I'm going to be pulling most of them one by one and redoing the chapters I have already posted. This will be done for All Things Happen For A Reason, She Who Heals, Three Daughters and Three Sons (that one will most likely be getting a new name), and _maybe_ The Power Of a Woman. Please I beg you to bear with me as I work on my stories. I know I'm bad about updating but I really do want to finish the ones I have. She Who Heals will be worked on first so hopefully I can have the fixed first chapter done and reposted along with a second chapter by Monday. Again, please bear with me and you won't be disappointed.

3 Kayla


End file.
